Shoujou
}}| jva=Isamu Tanonaka| eva= | extra1= | bounty= 36,000,000|}}| }} Shojo is the brother to Masira and a follower of Montblanc Cricket. He and Masira were both fans of the fairy tale concerning Cricket's ancestor, Montblanc Noland. Like his brother, he meets the Straw Hats on bad terms and forced them to retreat when he used a sound attack that almost destroyed the Going Merry. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, he and Masira become more friendly with them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. Appearance Shojo is a large man who looks like an orangutan with long green hair. Due to not having cut his hair in twenty five years, his hair is so long that it's entire length is almost as long as Shojo's entire body height. Despite looking like another species, he is actually a human.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 226 and Episode 147, Shojo states he's a human when asked what species he is. Personality Shōjō shares his brother's short temper and territorial attitude, but unlike him he dislikes being referred to as a monkey. Still, he befriends the Straw Hats with the same ease. Despite his friendly attitude he does think highly of his power and abilities, confidently stating he could well replace Crocodile as a Shichibukai (saying he was the only logical choice for the position) after the latter's defeat, despite clearly being nowhere near Crocodile's level of power. Like his brother, he is protective of Cricket who they have come to know as a father figure. He and his fellow Alliance members displayed a amazing spirit to get back up and continue their modifications to the Going Merry after Bellamy's attacks. On their last encounter with the Straw Hats, all side left on good terms. Abilities and Powers Shojo commands a large crew of pirates that makes up nearly one half of the Saruyama Alliance. Shojo and the pirates under him are experts in underwater sonar echo location. They aid Montblanc Cricket in his search by searching the seas around Jaya using sonar. Shojo himself has very special type of voice which he uses in both underwater search and in battle. When searching, Shojo sends sound waves called Search Sonar (探索の雄叫び サーチ･ソナー, Sāchi Sonā) from his ship to the water below via a microphone. Shojo's Utan Divers then listen for the echoes of these sound waves and determine the identity and location of the various underwater objects surrounding Shojo's ship in a radius. When engaged in battle, Shojo can also use his voice in a special technique of his called Havoc Sonar (破壊の雄叫び ハボック･ソナー, Habokku Sonā). Here, Shojo makes a special noise into his microphone that sends out destructive sound waves causing pain to anyone and damaging anything nearby. This technique was first seen being used in a failed attempt to strike at the Straw Hats and their ship, the Going Merry.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 24 Chapter 226 and Episode 147, Shojo attempts to attack the Straw Hats. Shojo is seen also making use of Monkey Lunge '(猿殴り, ''Saru Naguri) with Masira against the Bellamy Pirates. History Past Story He and his brother showed up to help Montblanc Cricket find the Lost City of Gold some 5 or 6 years ago after learning of the tale of Noland from King of Liars, Noland. Jaya arc He comes into the story during the Jaya arc after Luffy beat up Masira, Shōjō attacked and damaged the Going Merry. After the Straw Hats meet Cricket, Masira and Shōjō (whom they run into a while later) act a bit more friendly towards them and help modify the Going Merry so it can travel to Skypiea. When Luffy successfully rang the bell, it brought the Alliances' dream to fruition, and proved that Skypiea does exist to them. Masira and Shojo then follow Montblanc to pursue their next dream. Major Battles * Shojo, Masira and Montblanc Cricket vs. Bellamy and Sarquiss Merchandise He featured alongside Luffy in the One Piece Monkey Island Mascot Cellphone strap series. Translation and Dub Issues His very name is apparently a pun on his appearance, as Shojo can mean "'''orangutan". Trivia * Shojo has his own personal jolly roger. It has the traditional skull and crossbones, with the skull bearing the same shape as his face. References External Links * Orangutan - Wikipedia article about the animal Shojo resembles. * Sonar - Wikipedia article about Sonar. Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Saruyama Alliance Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies